The invention relates to methods of making low-relief texture at the surface of a thin lamina for use in a photovoltaic cell.
If the light-facing surface of a photovoltaic cell is perfectly planar, a high proportion of incident light may be reflected from the surface rather than entering the cell to be absorbed and converted to electric current. A planar reflective back surface will also tend to reflect light back out of the cell. Texturing the light-facing surface, the back surface, or both surfaces of a photovoltaic cell such that they are not perfectly planar will tend to refract or reflect incident light in a way that will generally improve conversion efficiency of the cell.